Hoists without an overload device can pick up loads in excess of their rated capacity. This results in overloading not only the load bearing parts of the hoist but also the structure from which the hoist is suspended. Although it is desirable to prevent lifting of such overload, on occasion, hoists are confronted with overload conditions and it is desirable to have them function in their lowering mode regardless of the load. Prior art devices have accomplished load limiting by venting the pneumatic fluid supplied to the motor. This requires the venting of a relatively large volume of air to accomplish the purpose of the safety device.